1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to camera systems, and particularly to safety devices for electro-magnetic release type cameras using motor drives.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such a camera stops the film winding operation automatically by opening a switch which engages a film counter, or by electrically or mechanically responding to the resistance to winding when the loaded film has been completely used. The automatic stop arrangement operates when the photographic action is finished or when the film is being wound. Thus the shutter is not released even if the shutter button is depressed. However, if all frames have already been exposed and the electro-magnetic rewind starts before the automatic stop arrangement operates, accidentally depressing the shutter button, inadvertently starts a release operation which opens the shutter and unintentionally exposes the film. Thus, if the film is being rewound after all frames have been exposed, releasing the shutter button may expose the film and produce undesirable results.